1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to quick release mechanisms, and more particularly to quick release mechanisms for securing parts to bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick release mechanisms have been provided which permit the easy removal of certain parts on a bicycle, such as the wheels and seat, for transportation and storage. However, in general, these quick release mechanisms have a number of disadvantages. Many such mechanisms are cam operated, and unless they are adjusted properly, there is a danger that the parts secured by the mechanism, e.g. a front wheel, may come loose or even fall off during operation of the bicycle. Some quick release mechanisms are conducive to theft unless other measures are taken to secure the parts against unauthorized removal. For example, front wheels on bicycles are often locked to the bicycle frame and/or a stationary object when the bicycle is left unattended. Other quick release mechanisms can be locked, but typically contain numerous parts, are relatively complex in operation, and may not be as strong as might otherwise be desired. Many of these quick release mechanisms are limited to use on the wheels of a bicycle.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved quick release mechanism which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the quick release mechanisms heretofore provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick release mechanism of the above character which is easy to operate and holds parts together securely.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick release mechanism of the above character which can be used to attach a variety of parts to a bicycle.